


【Y2/SN】无证

by 残阳雪 (SunSnow)



Series: 伪推理假刑侦 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSnow/pseuds/%E6%AE%8B%E9%98%B3%E9%9B%AA
Summary: 我们之间从不需要证明什么。





	1. 前篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　  
> PS：  
> 　　1、OOC严重，OOC严重，OOC严重  
> 　　2、纯属瞎编，没有逻辑  
> 　　

　　

　　

　　【0】

　　

　　发生过的事必定会留下痕迹，却不一定能被证明有发生过。

　　因为痕迹不一定能被发现，或者没人明白痕迹的意义。

　　

　　

　　【1】

　　

　　「晚上七点半叙叙苑吃饭」

　　松本润很少在群里发这么简洁的消息。

　　「了解」

　　二宫和也一边揉太阳穴一边在群里回复。

　　

　　他晋升警视正不到三天，推不掉的酒局去了不少，现在都还带着些宿醉后的难受。原本是准备回去好好睡一觉，现在看来是不大可能。

　　安排好搜查一科的工作，二宫和也踩着点离开警视厅，提前五分钟到了包间。除了有手术安排可能晚点到的樱井翔，另外三个人都到了。

　　

　　“先点菜。”松本润把菜单放到二宫和也面前。

　　“你们选就好。”在最角落的位置坐下，二宫和也解开系了一天的领带。

　　相叶雅纪和松本润兴致勃勃地选了一堆肉，大野智要了份清淡的汤。正准备叫服务员收菜单，樱井翔先来了。服务员把加了两个菜的菜单收走以后，五个人在包间里陷入短暂的沉默。

　　“很久没这么出来吃饭了。”二宫和也试图活跃气氛。

　　“对啊，好久没这么一起了。”樱井翔顺手把外套递给二宫和也。

　　“你们两个天天见不是么。”相叶雅纪看着二宫和也把樱井翔的外套挂到角落里的衣架上，和二宫和也自己的外套挤在一起。

　　“照你这么说我们都是天天见。”樱井翔毫不介意地开玩笑。

　　他们五个住在同一栋公寓的不同楼层，碰面是常有的事。至于相叶雅纪说樱井翔和二宫和也天天见，是因为他们两个多了一层床伴的关系。

　　大野智没参与讨论，看起来像是在放空，但有在听他们的谈话。

　　“吃完饭我们说点事。”松本润说。

　　另外四个人点点头。他们的工作都不轻松，律师、医生、法官、刑警和检察官，加班熬夜甚至通宵都是常事。现在虽然没有工作，他们的精神也都不怎么好。而松本润特地约他们出来，要说的事情他们也大概有数。

　　饭后说也好，不破坏吃饭的心情。

　　这顿晚餐吃得很融洽，聊聊天开开玩笑，有人烤肉有人夹菜，有人发呆有人慢慢喝汤，轻轻松松就过了一个多小时。

　　

　　说话之前，松本润的神情变得严肃。

　　“ohno有负责一起医疗事故的案子，病患死亡，他的当事人是主治医生。在做调查的时候，ohno发现当事人的行踪有问题。去年大田案发现的九具尸体推定的犯案时间，和这个人行踪有问题的时间吻合。”

　　四个人听得很认真。

　　“aiba也在负责医疗事故的案子，找卷宗的时候发现，有一份卷宗记录的被告人正巧是这个医生。最重要的是，这个医生因为强奸被判了十五年，99年入狱14年出狱。”

　　1999年这个敏感的时间点让四个人皱紧了眉。

　　松本润从包里掏出自己在检察院复制出来的卷宗。

　　“这个人值得调查。”

　　

　　

　　【2】

　　

　　1999年9月15日，对于绝大部分人来说是平淡无奇的一天。而对于特定的一些人，这一天的意义截然不同。

　　凌晨5:23分，东京都八王子市某处不起眼的荒山里挖出十七具尸体，警视厅将其归为915抛尸案。经过遗物和初步尸检结果和近年失踪信息的比对，当天便确定了大部分死者的身份并通知了家属。

　　樱井翔第一次和另外四个人见面就是在这一天，那时候谁也不认识谁。父亲把母亲留在家里照顾还不满四岁的弟弟，带着还未成年的他匆匆赶到现场。看到妹妹惨不忍睹的尸体的时候，那种冲击旁人永远无法想象和理解。

　　可能还是留下了阴影，樱井翔至今都记得那位年轻的警部是怎么用冷静而专业的口吻，告诉他妹妹生前遭受了哪些难以启齿的侵犯，下巴的骨骼是如何被钝器打碎，最后又是被怎样虐杀。

　　他身边的父亲似乎瞬间苍老了十岁。

　　一直到回家，樱井翔都还是浑浑噩噩。如果不是母亲抱着他替他擦眼泪，他甚至不知道自己哭了出来。

　　这起案件的相关报道引发了国民的关注。十七具未成年人的尸体本身就已经足够震撼，更不用说侵犯、虐杀、死亡时间最早可追溯至四年前这些逐渐爆出来细节。然而直到快二十年后的今天，这起案件都未能告破。

　　也许人终究是善忘的动物，案件的轰动逐渐淡去，人们开始关注新的事件。他的父亲和母亲也很快从悲伤里走了出来，至少在外人面前是如此。

　　只是樱井翔从小就倔，认准的事从来不回头。

　　从发现尸体的那天起，樱井翔每周都在往警视厅跑，询问案件的调查进度。警察从顾忌他受害人家属的身份到一看见他就打电话给他父母，他的父母从叹息到阻止到放任不管，而樱井翔始终都会在每周六下午准时出现在警视厅。

　　时间长了，认识的人也多了，除了单方面熟悉一些警察，樱井翔也单方面眼熟了一些和他一样常跑警视厅的人。其中最特别的一个，是和他差不多大的男孩。男孩有时候和他一前一后进同一个办公室或者找同一个警部，有时候和他一样遭到敷衍甚至是不耐烦的对待。

　　应该和他是为了同样的事情来的。

　　

　　大概过了三个月，樱井翔照常到搜查一科，照常被礼貌地应付。唯一的不同，是那个男孩在他快要离开的时候找他搭话。

　　“二宫和也，915案的受害人家属。”男孩清秀的脸上带着些许阴郁，语气不带什么情绪却也不会让人不舒服，“能打扰一下，和你聊聊么？”

　　大概是遇到同类的欣喜，樱井翔跟着二宫和也到了警视厅附近人不多的街角。

　　“案子没什么实质性进展，很可能会成悬案。”二宫和也毫不委婉，“和我们一样还在跑警视厅的人我知道三个。”

　　聪明人总是能明白彼此的言外之意。

　　

　　

　　【3】

　　

　　AA之后五个人一起往公寓走，权当消食。一路上他们都没说话，一个个看起来都挺丧。

　　到公寓进电梯之后，相叶雅纪把五个人的楼层都按了。然而樱井翔跟着楼层最低的二宫和也一起出了电梯。

　　二宫和也余光看见松本润一边摇头一边按键关电梯门。

　　樱井翔无比自然地掏钥匙打开二宫和也家的门，然后放钥匙、放手机、换鞋、脱外套乃至拉窗帘开窗一气呵成。等二宫和也慢吞吞地在沙发上坐下，樱井翔已经放了洗澡水还去换了衣服。

　　樱井翔进浴室之后大概十分钟，二宫和也从阳台把樱井翔昨晚洗的浴巾收进来，打开浴室门放到浴缸旁的椅子上。过了五分钟樱井翔从浴室出来找自己的睡衣，二宫和也抱着睡衣去洗淋浴。他刚刚把贴身的衣服全部丢进洗衣篮，换好睡衣的樱井翔进来把洗衣篮拿了出去。

　　当二宫和也擦着头发从浴室出来，樱井翔半躺在沙发上像是睡了过去。洗衣机运转的声音很小，电视机放新闻的声音也不大，樱井翔的胸口也只是微微起伏。

　　打开客厅的空调，扯过沙发上的毯子给樱井翔盖上，二宫和也坐在樱井翔旁边慢慢用另一条干毛巾擦头发。等他擦得差不多了，樱井翔伸手搂住了他的腰。

　　“擦头发。”二宫和也推推樱井翔的肩。

　　“等衣服洗好。”樱井翔闭着眼回答。

　　一定要把当天的衣服洗好是樱井翔的习惯，不管是在他这里还是在樱井翔的公寓，也不管回家是几点，樱井翔一定要把衣服放进衣物烘干机才肯去睡觉。

　　樱井翔在有些事情上和别人总是有不一样的做法，二宫和也不觉得这有什么。受过重大刺激的人总得有些残留的痕迹，而医生这个职业又太容易带来强迫症。更别说樱井翔在病理科待着，不是在和尸体打交道就是在用尸体做实验。

　　而樱井翔当医生，目的是为了解剖。

　　当初他们五个决定无论警方如何调查，都要用自己的方式得到一个结果。第一件约定的事情是未来的方向，他们选择的都是对目标有作用的职业。因为出了些意外，选择进商社的松本润报了法律，选择刑警的樱井翔改了医生，选择医生的二宫和也当了警察，只有大野智和相叶雅纪是约好的律师和法官。后来遇到风间和生田，一个在银行一个在IPS，倒是比当初的设想更完善。

　　所幸现在就结果而言，他们都做得不错。

　　

　　处理好洗完的衣服，樱井翔总算肯进卧室睡觉。

　　“我明天轮休。”关掉台灯之前，樱井翔冒了一句。

　　“我提前下班。”二宫和也说，“还是我选店？”

　　“我选。”

　　“嗯。”

　　关灯之后一片黑暗，窗外的街灯被厚厚的窗帘挡得严严实实。

　　二宫和也在被子里抓住樱井翔的手。

　　感觉到回握之后，两只手变成了十指相扣的姿势。

　　慢慢闭上眼睛，二宫和也渐渐睡去。

　　

　　

　　【4】

　　

　　日本不是解剖率高的国家，也就是司法解剖相对好一些。死者为大入土为安，家属不同意基本什么都不用谈了。而司法解剖则全部在医科大学的法医室进行，警察机关并不参与。

　　从报考庆应医学部到进入庆应义塾大学医学院，樱井翔基本都是按自己的步调在走。庆应的法医室作为东京都五个负责司法解剖的法医室之一，每年送来解剖的尸体不少。从还在各科室轮转研修医时期樱井翔就开始主动揽活，进了病理科更是基本每例解剖都有参与。病理科不像整形科心外科那么有钱有名，一向被樱井翔压着的同期们没少明里暗里嘲笑他。一直到四年前他成了庆应最年轻的副教授，这些人才全都闭上了嘴。

　　不过樱井翔在意的是他累积的解剖数量。医学是极其需要实操的科学，法医学更是如此。哪怕是在不缺病源的急救科要积累手术数量都不是容易的事，所谓安慰性打结奖励性缝皮，从拉钩到主刀没个五年十年基本是不可能的。而病理科的活更多又是写论文和做实验，所以樱井翔能在毕业后只用八年就爬到副教授绝对称得上传奇。

　　

　　从十九年前开始，樱井翔花了十四年在医院爬到他这个年龄所能触碰的顶端，又等了三年才再次抓到当初的线索。

　　去年大田区开发一处荒山，施工过程中挖出九具尸体，其中三具送到了庆应。看到血肉模糊的下巴时樱井翔就有那么一点期待，隔着手套的不正常触感更是让他有了猜测。当亲眼看见尸体被击碎的下颌骨，樱井翔怎么都控制不住自己拿着解剖刀的手。

　　自从握上手术刀，他的手很少抖成这样。

　　事后通过在IPS的生田，他看到了另外六具尸体的尸检鉴定书。

　　这九具尸体和915案的十七具尸体都是未成年人，生前遭到侵犯且死因相同，最大的共同点是生前遭受性侵犯以及被钝器击碎下颌骨。915案的凶器被判断为是刀刃约1.5公分的水果刀，这次的凶器刀刃长度在1.2公分左右。而915案的十七个受害人死亡时间两两相隔三到四个月，这次则两两间隔五个月左右。

　　不管是在解剖室里还是在这些年的卷宗上，这都是樱井翔第一次遇见和当初如此相似的尸检结果。

　　当警视厅开始立案，二宫和也毫无意外地进入了调查组。作为搜查一科最出色的警视，刻意的打压消失之后，二宫和也在警视厅那叫一个如鱼得水。

　　而警方初步调查的结果和也当年极为相似。埋尸现场是荒山，凶手没有留下任何痕迹，或者说现场的痕迹里根本分辨不出哪一个是凶手的。受害人都是未成年人，也和近年的失踪名单对上了号。

　　然而接下来的调查丝毫没有实质性的进展，一如当年那般选入僵局。

　　

　　

　　【5】

　　

　　因为疑罪从无的原则，证据是至关重要的东西。证据的可靠性不够，证据链不完整，或者是任何细小的问题，都会直接影响侦破和法庭审判。对于警方来说，费时耗力找到的嫌疑人因证据不足而无法逮捕是常事，百分百认定的犯人因为证据不足而免于起诉或当庭释放也不少见。

　　物证、口供乃至人证，怎么得到证据是一门学问。而找证据和完善证据链，都在二宫和也擅长的范围里。

　　没有线索是915抛尸案未能解决的首要原因，于是他一直把提高侦破能力放在首要的位置。入职培训和升警部的时候他在警视厅警察学校待了蛮久，他最用心学的就是侦破的东西，什么体能训练、逮捕术教学和射击练习都被他摆在了后面。理论课他从来都是第一，蜷川这位特聘教授还说他有天赋。

　　等二宫和也当上警部之后，一向照顾他的国分前辈有提点他证据的重要，难得在律所加班到昏天黑地的大野智和为司法考试焦头烂额的松本润也有吐槽证据的事情。

　　如果不能定罪，他们所做的一切都没有意义。

　　司法解剖的结果是最有效的证据之一，这部分是樱井翔负责；如何完善和运用证据是松本润的本职；在现行法律里可以怎么利用法条脱罪和什么情况下才能定罪，是大野智和相叶雅纪在研究。

　　二宫和也这个时候才明白过来，除了抓到犯人，找到证据也是他的事情。最频繁接触现场和最熟悉案件状况的只有刑警。得益于还算他还算不错的推理和共情的能力，要找到证据不算太难。

　　而迄今为止，二宫和也在证据这个环节只有三次受挫。99年的915抛尸案，07年的高校碎尸案，17年的大田抛尸案。

　　

　　碎尸案牵扯的东西太多，又没有直接证据，当时警视厅就有人想把这事压下去。负责查案的二宫和也被直属上司勒令封口，正好负责解剖的樱井翔被副教授要求更改尸检鉴定书。可二宫和也从来不是逆来顺受的人，樱井翔也不是。两人花了两个多月，才找到让检方不得不起诉的铁证。

　　结果这么大的案子所派遣的检察官，却是刚开始独立负责起诉不久的松本润。开庭前，松本润还被暗示过该怎么做。

　　大野智找了对方辩护律师的上百份刑事辩护记录，分析出几种对方律师可能采用的辩护方案。相叶雅纪知道庭审法官定下来以后，问遍了前辈赔了不少笑脸就为了去了解庭审法官的一贯的偏向。

　　庭审当天，现场情况在预料之类，大野智和相叶雅纪的准备没有白费。

　　出庭作证时，二宫和也不带脏字地把辩护律师怼到说不出话，樱井翔面对解剖数量比自己多十倍的东大教授直接质疑其专业知识，松本润更是奔着最高量刑在陈词。

　　最终判决的结果正是他们想要的样子。

　　而庭审结束后，樱井翔跟二宫和也被排挤的四年也开始了。

　　

　　

　　【6】

　　

　　聚餐后的第三天晚上，樱井翔刚打开家门，二宫和也已经在客厅等他。

　　二宫和也说他有了初步的调查结果。

　　

　　这位医生姓木下，现年49岁，目前就职于一间小医院的急诊科。1999年因强奸入狱，2014年出狱。木下毕业于东大医学部，毕业后进入东大附属医院，入狱前在东大附属医院是同期里的佼佼者。他入狱的时候，其父为警视厅警察大学的讲师，其母为监察医务院的在职法医。而大木下八岁的哥哥是律师，他还有一个当法官的堂姐。

　　木下在校期间成绩优异待人礼貌，医院入职后能吃苦不抱怨，从小到大在同学邻里乃至师长前辈里的风评都不错。除了长相上实在吃亏，基本没人说他的不好。

　　而当时木下的庭审记录很简单，基本是直接认罪毫不辩解。

　　调查里最令人在意的部分不在上面。木下2014年3月出狱，17年大田抛尸案所推定的九个死亡时间里最早的两个也在2014年，一个6月一个11月。

　　木下因为医疗事故找到大野智为其辩护时，有坦白自己有入狱前科。大野智出于怕沾麻烦的一贯谨慎，有委托熟人对木下做背景调查。熟人开的侦探事务所业务能力不错，给出的调查结果很详细。引起大野智注意的是，木下自出狱以来每个月都有那么几天不知去向。 

　　针对这一点，二宫和也进一步调查之后发现，木下有刻意掩饰自己的行踪。每次不知去向前，木下都会和父母或同事说起自己的安排。他的说法不是去旅游、休假，就是去拜访朋友。

　　二宫和也按照大田案推定的死亡时间所划出的九个时间段去核实木下的行踪，结果这九个时间段里木下没有按事先说明的安排行动，具体做了什么没查出来。与之相反的是，这九个时间段之外，木下的说辞都是能证实的。

　　

　　“更详细的还得继续查，现在只能证明这人具备犯案能力和时间。”二宫和也对着电脑扬扬下巴，“99年入狱14年出狱，也能解释为什么十五年都没有更多案件。”

　　樱井翔点头。以目前的案例来说，连环杀人犯是很难控制住自己的杀人欲望的。

　　“庭审直接认罪这里是什么情况？” 这是樱井翔在意的地方。

　　“庭审记录写得太简单，意思只有这一个。”二宫和也秒答。

　　犯人如果真的忏悔是会直接认罪，但更多情况下这么做都是希望减刑。

　　 “还是先得了解这个人，还得查。”

　　十九年前的案件，重新查起来很难找证据。

　　“如果他是故意的？”二宫和也瘫在沙发上。

　　“……怕自己经不起查，所以直接认罪？”樱井翔端起杯子。

　　“嗯。”

　　“如果是这样就麻烦了。”

　　这是一种并不高明却很实用的手段，换成是樱井翔自己他也很可能这么做。

　　假定自己犯案时没留下太多线索还一直没被查到，但之后因为另一个案件被抓捕。如果后一个案件证据确凿且量刑较轻，那就直接认罪不做辩护。因为试图脱罪或减刑，检方和警方极有可能会把自己的过往查得底朝天，之前的案子被重新翻出来的可能性不小。而只要认罪，事务繁忙的检察官和警方并不会追着自己不放。

　　两害相权取其轻，这是再简单不过的道理。

　　

　　

　　【7】

　　

　　警视厅刑事搜查一课不缺案件，但如果到了理事官的位置，就没那么多事了。二宫和也晋升警视正的同时升任理事官，现在只有科长国分能指使得动他。

　　结束每周例行的搜查报告会议，两个后辈到二宫和也的办公室交接工作。等交接完毕，后辈问起了樱井翔。

　　“樱井老师最近怎么样呀？”菊池这话一问出来，本来要开门的上田也定住了脚步。

　　“什么怎么样？”二宫和也不动声色。

　　“二宫前辈升职我们组里还没有出去吃饭呢，要不把樱井老师叫上？”

　　“结案以后我请你们吃，樱井他忙着，就算了。”

　　上田和菊池离开的背影透着失望。

　　二宫和也淡定地查阅卷宗。

　　

　　松本润当初开玩笑说二宫和也在警视厅过得滋润，比二宫和也年龄大的拿他当儿子宠，和他年龄差不多的认为他是难得的知音，那群后辈更是直接把他当偶像。

　　二宫和也只是笑笑。他自己知道，只在警视厅露过两次面的樱井翔，可比他受欢迎。不说那些年轻的后辈，光是冈田前辈夸樱井翔可爱就已经很说明问题了。

　　可谁会不喜欢樱井翔呢？

　　

　　刚进警视厅的时候二宫和也就是天天被压榨的食物链底端，因为父母正准备离婚的关系家里的气氛也是让人一秒都待不下去。时间长了，某天深夜他忍无可忍地穿着睡衣到街上游荡。等他走不动了才发现，自己不知不觉间走了樱井翔租的公寓楼下。

　　他在楼下站了一会儿，怎么都想不明白为什么会到这儿来。当他准备离开，一转头就碰上了加班结束才走到楼下的樱井翔。一句话没多问，一个字没多说，樱井翔把二宫和也带回了家。

　　二宫和也太喜欢樱井翔的不多话，因为他需要的只是有人在而已。

　　

　　为了碎尸案基本都在通宵的两个月也是如此。

　　那段时间他们几乎没有被安排工作，每天准时上班准时下班，只能私下拼命地去找有没有被漏掉的地方可以翻盘。二宫和也憋着火，情绪极其糟糕，樱井翔也好不到哪去。

　　每天晚上都在僵持，整夜整夜都在死磕。换了别人来这太容易吵起来甚至打起来，但他们没有，一次都没有。

　　因为在快要爆发的临界点上，樱井翔吻了他。不带什么缠绵悱恻的温柔，只有极具侵略性的霸道。被樱井翔挑起了火气，二宫和也直接扒了樱井翔的衣服。在这场纯粹发泄的性事结束之后，两个人都恢复了冷静。

　　也不太记得他们那两个月做了多少次，庭审结束以后倒是对彼此的身体了如指掌。而这种只要樱井翔交女朋友就会暂停，等分手之后又会继续的床伴关系，一直到今天都没变。

　　

　　“前辈，木下被抓了。”

　　被二宫和也嘱咐过关注木下的西畑敲响了办公室的门。

　　

　　

　　【8】

　　

　　中午的医院食堂总是很热闹。

　　“怎么看你心不在焉的？”

　　“没睡好。”樱井翔接过长濑递过来的结婚请柬。

　　“对了，nino也会来吧？”

　　“会的。”结婚的人是冈田，他从刑警转检视官以前是二宫和也的顶头上司，对二宫和也一直是很照顾的。

　　“高桥教授前几天还在念着nino。”长濑抽了双筷子。

　　“正常正常。”樱井翔给自己的碗里加了点醋。

　　

　　二宫和也刚进警视厅的那几年是拼得比谁都狠的，可以说是拿命在拼。

　　樱井翔大五开始在医院实习，第一次遇见公共事件的时候正好轮转到急诊科。因为人手不足，樱井翔得到了在手术室现场观摩的机会。他和前辈处得关系好，缝合和徒手止血又做得不错，条件允许说不清还能被奖励缝个皮。

　　好巧不巧，送进来的警察就是被捅了七刀的二宫和也。

　　从急救床被推进手术室开始，樱井翔就看见血一直在滴。跟着进来的急诊科前辈灰头土脸，说是输血输了快二十袋，全血也输了，但压迫止血的效果不大。

　　这种全身多处刀伤的情况，麻烦就麻烦在多处，很容易漏掉出血点。

　　胜村副教授在腹部探查的过程里清理出了大量的血凝块，然后分离脾脏韧带、切除脾脏；高桥副教授缝合肝脏隔面的裂口，又处理了股动脉……一个多小时以后该处理的地方基本都处理完成，但还是有一个出血点怎么都找不到。

　　最后如果不是竹中教授在刚刚缝合的肝下找到最后一个出血点、又在缝合腹腔前注意到被腹腔血块挤压后裂开一小个缝的肝门，弄不好又得再来一次抢救。

　　整场抢救里，樱井翔除了最后被吩咐留下来观察病人情况，别的什么都没做。

　　从守在手术室门口的警察那里，樱井翔才知道二宫和也是在抓捕的时候落了单，赤手空拳以一对四，才会伤成这样。

　　

　　等二宫和也出院，立马因为这次的表现从同期里冒了头。

　　在那之后，二宫和也还是冲在最前面。手被碾过脚也扭过，背不好腰也不好。还不到二十五岁，二宫和也身上就没有那个位置没受过伤。

　　和心疼到不行的大野智他们不一样，樱井翔没对二宫和也说过不要命了之类的话。

　　换成是他在警视厅，樱井翔也会是这么玩命。或者说他们五个人，都是拼了命在往上爬。只能说，警察是最容易见血的那个。

　　不过当初樱井翔如果没有向父母妥协去学医，那现在频繁进医院的就该是他了。

　　专攻解剖的间隙，樱井翔把时间花在了术后恢复和日常保养上。半强迫地让二宫和也学会躲开要害、记住基本的急救方法，花了他不少功夫。

　　而樱井翔甘之若饴。

　　

　　

　　【9】

　　

　　审讯室里的气氛令人窒息，只有木下不紧不慢的声音响起。

　　做笔录的小警察大气都不敢喘，单向玻璃外的守着的警部不停地说着冷静。从耳机里的能感觉到说话的人很急，而戴着耳机的二宫和也倒没什么太大反应。

　　他知道自己的名声不怎么样。不是说他和同事处不好，而是他为了得到供词什么手段都敢用。他没有造假也没有逼供，但在同事们看来也许他那种直接从精神上攻破防线甚至是直接摧毁精神的做法更为可怕。

　　警视厅早就有传言说二宫和也看不惯罪犯，知道解释不清的二宫和也直接把在意流言的精力放在了破案上。

　　木下刚才说的那些侮辱人的话，想必让他们认为足以让二宫和也动手。

　　“……偷东西是不对，我也想克制，但就是没忍住。”木下推了推眼镜，文质彬彬而温和礼貌，“我分析过自己的情况，应该是压力太大。”

　　如果只看木下现在的样子，谁都想不到他几分钟前还在说二宫和也这种人不该做警察。他的原话是二宫和也太柔弱，长得也太勾人，特别是眼睛，没被犯人侵犯是运气，没在警视厅遇到老男人对他潜规则是运气好。

　　玻璃另一边的西畑恨不得冲进来，二宫和也却没表现出任何情绪。

　　他一直盯着木下的脸，一次都没有挪开视线。

　　“压力有时候真的很难解决，偷东西算是发泄方式里不那么严重的一种。有人会选择杀人，而且特别喜欢用同样的方式杀人。能亲眼看见有人在自己手里挣扎，然后慢慢死去，那种感觉是会上瘾的。”

　　二宫和也大概明白木下想干什么了。

　　而越是明白，他越是冷静。

　　“该怎么罚我都会承担，之后我会改。”木下说话的姿态彬彬有礼，“我不会再回监狱，也不会再来警视厅。”

　　插在裤兜里的手紧握成拳，指甲陷入皮肉的疼痛刺激着二宫和也，让他克制住自己从心里蔓延开来的怒。

　　在忍耐这件事上二宫和也自认比不过樱井翔，但这不代表他不擅长忍耐。

　　

　　五分钟之后，大野智作为木下的律师来到了警局。

　　二宫和也旁观了大野智走完流程之后带走木下，全程一言不发。盗窃不是搜查一科负责，他之前进审讯室本身就不合规。和大野智交流过眼神之后，二宫和也带着西畑回了搜查一科。

　　随口安抚了对他的不作为而不忿的西畑，再以玩笑结束对话，二宫和也一个人走回办公室，然后半躺着在椅子上坐下。

　　木下是在超市这个公共场合盗窃的，盗窃金额还正好卡在只需交纳罚金的上限和处以拘留的下限之间。二宫和也进审讯室之前木下顾左右而言他，对他说的那些话又处处透着刻意，木下这种反常的做法不会毫无缘由。

　　两人之间唯一的交集就是二宫和也在查木下。

　　假设木下只是知道最近有人在查他，或者就算知道查他的人是二宫和也，这个做法也是过火的；假设木下是大田案的凶手，今天是来刻意挑衅当初参与了调查现在又对他紧追不放的二宫和也，倒是一种更能接受的推测。

　　如果把木下代入915案和大田案的凶手，二宫和也能给出一个大致的画像。

　　犯罪动机多与其对未成年少女的独特癖好有关，具备犯罪能力和抹去犯罪痕迹的能力。极度自信和自负，存在表现欲但一直在克制。

　　这是一个难缠的对手，比他曾经以为的更难缠。

　　还就是木下今天说的那些话。除了挑衅，还有他以后不会再犯案的意思。因为只有这样，才会不再留下任何证据，才会不再进警视厅。而这对目前没有找到证据的他们而言，基本代表着不再有将木下送上法庭的机会。

　　之前的案子要是能找到证据，也不会这么多年都还是未解决。

　　

　　二宫和也看着做了电脑壁纸的背影素描，压下了心里泛起的苦涩。

　　他见过当年的凶手，虽然只是背影。

　　哪怕他用这种方式时刻提醒自己，本来就不清晰的记忆也在变得越来越模糊。

　　

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　  
> 　　【TBC】  
> 　　


	2. 后篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　  
> PS：  
> 　　1、OOC严重，OOC严重，OOC严重  
> 　　2、纯属瞎编，没有逻辑，剧情崩坏  
> 　　

　　

　　

　　【1】

 

　　手机里有一个大野智的未接来电。

　　樱井翔一边擦手一边想，是有什么事。在他工作时间大野智很少打电话过来，或者说大野智基本不怎么给他们打电话。

　　“怎么了？”走出实验室的大门，樱井翔进了没什么人的楼梯间。

　　“aiba查过木下的卷宗，木下知道了这件事，今天刻意进了警视厅。我去带他走的时候nino就在审讯室。”大野智直奔主题，“我问了aiba，他说他是昨天查的，进档案室是借着手上的案子，有支开其他人。”

　　“监控呢？”樱井翔问。

　　“他要找的卷宗和木下的卷宗在同一个档案柜，还是同一层，他也只拿了木下的卷宗。监控只能拍到头，手上在干什么是被遮住的。”

　　“所以是认为有人一直在盯着木下的卷宗，才会这么快发现？”樱井翔靠在窗边，“nino查到的资料里，木下的堂姐就在东高院，职位不低。”

　　“那是有可能。还有，nino那边情况不太对，我看气氛很糟，那些警察像是要打人。”听完樱井翔的猜测之后大野智不再说木下的事，“跟你说一声。”

　　“知道了。”樱井翔的目光看着医院去年新建的那栋住院大楼，“那个……”

　　“嗯？”

　　“……算了，见面说。”

　　“哈？啊，那我挂了。”

　　按下锁屏键，樱井翔扭过头，手机被他用力攥在手里。

 

　　他想问的问题还是没能问出口。

　　他们五个人会一直保持这样的关系，最根本的原因在于915碎尸案的受害人里有他们的亲人。他的妹妹，相叶雅纪的弟弟，还有剩下三个人的姐姐。除了查案之外时候，他们很少聊起受害的兄弟姐妹。

　　只有相叶雅纪从法学院毕业那年，他们五个出来喝酒，醉得不轻的相叶雅纪一边哭一边笑。

　　他说，明明是他把弟弟弄丢，但父母没怪过他。也有骂过他打过他，但还是把他当最宝贝的孩子疼着，哪怕看到了弟弟的尸体也依然如此。

　　相叶雅纪当时的表情太复杂，幸福而痛苦，安心而悲伤。

　　受到责备也许会难过，可自己做错事情给家里带来莫大的痛苦却仍然被视若珍宝，对相叶雅纪来说更煎熬。越是有良知重感情而敏感善良的人，越是会因为过不去自己那一关而备受折磨。

　　相叶雅纪如此，大野智和松本润也是如此。支撑他们三个人的除了恨，还有愧疚。

　　而支撑樱井翔和二宫和也的，只有恨。

　　有能够克制自己不责怪孩子的家庭，有把悲伤放在适当的位置全心让未来更好对父母，也有刻意掩埋忽视想当一切没发生过的家庭。

　　樱井翔只要回家，他这个执着于当初的人就显得那么格格不入，家里的气氛瞬间跌至冰点。二宫和也无家可回，当初的案件成了他父母离婚的契机，在那之后父母一见到他所能想到的只有面对尸体时的悲怆。

　　曾经樱井翔认为支撑他们的东西就算有差别也没关系，因为他们想要的是同一个结果。但现在不一样，至少在二宫和也身上他觉得不对劲。

　　二宫和也比他认为的要偏执，或者说比他们都要偏执。

 

 

　　【2】

 

　　二宫和也在警视厅待到深夜。

　　他把该看的卷宗看了个遍，把以前看过无数遍的几个案子又看了好几遍，之前拜托调查木下的朋友也给了他结果。在预设凶手的情况下，几个案件的轮廓和犯案经过的细节都有了。他的推测没有完整的证明，缺失的证明有可能找到的不足十一。

　　可这样已经足够了。

　　如果能从中得到足以定罪的证据，他们五个又怎么会这么多年仍然是这副模样。

　　收拾好自己的东西，二宫和也锁上办公室的门，准备离开警视厅。

　　找到了人却找不到证据，本身就是他们预测过的最坏的情况之一。有足够的反侦察意识，避开人群从而没有目击者、破坏痕迹销毁证物从而没有证据，完全是有可能做到的。这么多年科学搜查的进步是划时代的，仍然没能为当初的案件给出更多的线索，找不到证据早已被二宫和也当成一个事实。

　　当成一个将凶手送上法庭所必须面对的事实。

　　也许未来技术进步能带来新的证据，但二宫和也不会把希望放在这种不确定的事情上。考虑到凶手可能年龄不小，越早让凶手上法庭，越能让凶手用余生更多的时间为自己的罪行付出代价，或者就此了结余生。

　　所以没有证据，或者说找不到证据，那就给出新的证据。给出的证据是什么样的、要用什么手段去获取，是二宫和也一直在考虑的问题。

　　没有证据定罪从来不是他的绊脚石，没有证据给出调查线索才是。

 

　　“前辈！”刚出警视厅大门，二宫和也遇见匆匆跑回来的山田。

　　停下脚步，二宫和也用眼神示意山田说话。

　　“……最近是有什么大案么？”山田难得见到二宫和也没太多耐心的样子，“科里几个前辈都说你很忙。”

　　“一点私事。”替山田翻了翻大衣的领子，二宫和也迈开步子，“走了。”

　　山田目送二宫和也离开，莫名的不安怎么都挥之不去。

 

　　人不多的末班地铁上，二宫和也在手机备忘录里输入一个个文字。

　　既然他能基本确定当初的凶手是木下，那也就没必要再拖时间。继续试着找证据也好，想办法给出证据也罢，他可以有所行动了。

　　他最近在警视厅的表现和平时确实不一样，他也没打算掩饰或者刻意暴露。被察觉是在意料之中，山田会到他面前说出来他倒是没想到。

　　到站之前打完最后一个字，二宫和也把视线转向车窗之外。车窗外看不清什么，车窗上映出的自己的脸倒是看得清清楚楚。

　　这张他再熟悉不过的脸上写着疲倦和冷漠，眼睛却亮得惊人。

　　扯出一个冷淡的笑容，二宫和也下了地铁。

 

 

　　【3】

 

　　浅眠之中，樱井翔感觉身边的位置凹了进去。

　　半睁开眼，不出意料地看到了二宫和也的背。

　　“这么晚？”在二宫和也伸手关灯之前，樱井翔问。

　　他今天准时下班，想向二宫和也问清他一直都有的疑惑。可他在二宫和也家的沙发上睡了三个多小时，房子里也还是只有他一个人。他回自己家刚躺下不到半小时，二宫和也倒是来了。

　　“不一直都这样。”

　　“太晚你不会来我这。”

　　没有提前约好，他们不会在深夜彼此上门，毕竟休息对他们来说都是很奢侈的事情。

　　“怎么，不欢迎？”二宫和也在樱井翔身侧躺下。

　　“欢迎，特别欢迎。”伸手扯被子给二宫和也盖上，樱井翔的语气漫不经心，“ohno说木下去了警视厅。”

　　“嗯，盗窃。”二宫和也回答得很干脆，“罚了钱走人。”

　　“还……”

　　“你就准备一直说这个？”二宫和也打断樱井翔的话，“过分了啊。”

　　樱井翔还准备说什么，但二宫和也但嘴唇已经落到了他的嘴唇上。

　　不过分灼热的气息打在樱井翔的脸上，二宫和也半垂的眼睛里看不出什么东西，而他在被子下的手不知道什么时候钻进了樱井翔的衣服里。

　　平日里樱井翔很喜欢捏着玩的那只手贴在他的腹部，随着柔软的指腹在腹肌上一点一点而往胸口挪动。等手指摸到樱井翔的喉结，手腕也贴在樱井翔胸口的时候，樱井翔的手也伸进了二宫和也宽松的睡裤里。伸手扣住二宫和也的后脑加深这个亲吻，樱井翔另外一只手开始脱掉他们身上碍事的衣物。

 

　　二宫和也今天格外主动。

　　从亲吻到接触，从眼神到肢体，二宫和也都像是黏在他身上一样基本没怎么离开过。这种床上缠人的状态在二宫和也身上很少见，更多时候二宫和也更像是一只猫，时而亲近时而慵懒，在他这里随心所欲。

　　樱井翔很多时候都能明白二宫和也的想法，他们经常被开玩笑说过于相似，被调侃动作一致也不在少数。几个朋友间玩什么猜行动之类的行动，二宫和也每次都能准确预测他的行为甚至是意图。

　　被惊叹于他们之间的默契地朋友问及怎么会这么准，二宫和也说他很好懂。

　　可二宫和也能懂他，他却不确定自己是不是懂二宫和也。

　　像是在维系着什么一样，不管发生什么，二宫和也都是那个圆场的人。他生气也好开玩笑也罢，谁都不知道那是他真实的想法还是想要把气氛变成合适的样子。也许最开始的时候樱井翔还能看出差别，如今这其中的界限已经模糊到基本找不出来。

　　只有他们两个的时候也是这样。二宫和也不会让他为难，不会让他不适，偶尔的任性都卡在最合适的时间和限度。

　　樱井翔不确定自己懂的东西到底是什么。

 

　　“有什么证据是很难抹掉的？在解剖的时候。”二宫和也从他的怀里仰头。

　　“都很难抹掉，做任何事情去抹掉痕迹都会留下新的痕迹。”樱井翔对上二宫和也的眼神，“有痕迹就能查，这是你说的。”

　　这不是二宫和也第一次问这个问题。当初二宫和也想要当医生，就是出于想要弄明白这个的缘故。

　　“……是啊，有痕迹就有线索。”二宫和也不是第一次从樱井翔这里得到这个回答，“没有证据能证明其犯罪事实的犯人，要怎么做才能犯人送上法庭。”

　　樱井翔没有回答。

　　这同样是一个，他和二宫和也讨论过的问题。

　　“让他再犯一次罪，留下证据。”二宫和也说出了他们两个认为最有效的一个答案。

　　“你要让他再杀一次人？”樱井翔问的时候，心里已经知道二宫和也的答案。

　　“是啊。”二宫和也的语气里带着漫不经心，“所以解剖的时候，真的没有很难抹去的、能当证据的痕迹么？”

　　樱井翔一时间说不出话。

　　他没想错，二宫和也就是比他们都偏执。

　　偏执到让他无可奈何。

 

 

　　【4】

 

　　二宫和也请了年假。

　　从他进警视厅开始，除了正常的休息日和因伤住院，他没有请过任何本可以请的假。按道理来说他这次要请年假不被批准的可能性极小，何况上司又是一向照顾他的国分。

　　然而他的请假并不顺利。

　　“你想干什么？”国分在二宫和也面前难得严肃。

　　“休假。”

　　“你跟踪木下的事情是我帮你拦着的。”

　　“……谢谢。”

　　这两个字一说出口，只有他们两个人的办公室里骤然安静。

　　“你考虑清楚了？”国分问。

　　“当然。”二宫和也笑着回答。

 

　　顺利拿到积累下来的年假，二宫和也在心里再次对国分说了声谢谢。

　　木下因为盗窃进警视厅已经是半个月前的事情，这半个月二宫和也每天都会准时守在木下上下班的路上，风雨无阻。他从一开始就需要木下发现他在跟踪，所以他有隐藏自己的行迹，却没有藏到让木下完全发现不了的程度。

　　守在木下的家和工作的医院，从木下上下班时间到轮班情况，二宫和也在这半个月都找到了规律。虽然时间很短，但木下日常的活动他也有了个大概的了解。他选择现在休年假，原因之一是想有时间进医院看到木下的工作情况，顺便从医院工作人员身上得到更多关于木下的信息。

　　谁都说不准看似没意义的细枝末节会有什么作用。

　　他没有掩饰自己这些行为，只要花点心思，警视厅的人，熟悉他的人，都能发现他在干什么。而只要有发现，就会有怀疑，就会有更进一步的调查。

　　这就够了。

　　至于最后能做到什么程度，就看樱井翔会怎么做了。

　　半个月前他对樱井翔说了他的猜测和目的，樱井翔没答应也没拒绝，而是不断对他预想的行动进行质疑。从整体的走向到每一个细节，从最终的目的到每一环的意义，樱井翔始终在确认这其中的必要性和可行性。

　　二宫和也早有预料，也一一作答。他想做的事有悖于樱井翔一贯的准则，想要让樱井翔参与进来并不容易，但只是不容易。

　　樱井翔没给出准确的回答，但二宫和也知道樱井翔同意了。

　　就像一直以来的样子，樱井翔嘴上什么都不答应，事情倒是做得清楚明白。二宫和也不喜欢这样的含混，却又从一开始就舍不得摆脱。

　　他不是没有试探过，KTV里借着游戏的机会拉起樱井翔的手钻进怀里，借着喝醉了前辈后辈起哄让他们五个互选结婚对象的时候说被家里人阻止也要选樱井翔……林林总总大大小小，类似的事情有过多少次二宫和也已经记不清。

　　记得清的事情是不管他离樱井翔有多近，樱井翔都不会说出半句称得上是回应的话，只会在回到公寓以后不容他拒绝地和他做爱。所有的亲吻和接触都清楚而模糊，称得上炙热的温度和心跳也还残留在身体的习惯里。

　　只是，这样算什么？

　　二宫和也至今没有答案。

 

 

　　【5】

 

　　“教授？教授？”

　　樱井翔猛地坐起。

　　“教授？”同科室的研修医被樱井翔吓了一跳。

　　“怎么了？”樱井翔克制着从噩梦里醒来的负面情绪。

　　“警视厅送了尸体过来。”

　　病理科樱井教授几乎参与每一次解剖是整个医院都知道的定律，病理科的人更是知道从结束研修医身份之后樱井教授再也没缺席过任何一具尸体。

　　和难得清清楚楚被记住的噩梦一模一样的事情让樱井翔整个人僵住了。

　　“身份确认了么？”不受控制地问出梦里自己说出来的话，樱井翔的手捏紧了座椅的扶手。

　　“还没有，据说很惨。”研修医回答得很小心。

　　压下涌上来的不安，樱井翔完成所有的准备，带着研修医进了解剖室。

　　研修医打开裹尸袋的那一刻，樱井翔的呼吸静止。他一直盯着尸体的脸，研修医把刀递到他手上的时候，他才恢复呼吸。

　　这次解剖花的时间比平时多了半小时，整个过程里樱井翔冷静而恍惚。像是有一个自己在用专业知识和丰富经验在进行严谨的尸检鉴定，另一个自己还沉浸在噩梦里没能彻底抽离。

　　吩咐研修医进行后续处理，樱井翔难得没有马上接着去写鉴定书。脱下解剖服，在休息室的浴室里冲了个澡，换上常服完成交班，他踏着入夜前的一丝余晖离开了医院。

 

　　噩梦的内容依然清楚。

　　他梦到解剖台上的裹尸袋被拉开的那一刻，出现的是二宫和也的脸。

　　他梦到自己亲手划开这抱过无数次的身体，看到的是惨不忍睹的伤。

　　在被研修医喊醒之前，梦里的自己甚至坐到了办公桌前，在电脑上开始敲击尸检鉴定书的第一个字。

　　没有比这更残忍的梦了。

 

　　樱井翔在居酒屋里把酒一杯一杯地灌进喉咙。

　　也许从一开始他就不该跟家里妥协和二宫和也交换未来的职业，也不该在二宫和也提出那要命的计划时没有强硬地阻止。

　　如果之前的一切不是梦而是现实，樱井翔知道自己的做法和梦里不会有半分差别。哪怕痛到抽搐，他也会用最冷静状态完成解剖，把二宫和也想要的答案写在鉴定书上。

　　这对他太残酷，他却无法拒绝二宫和也。

　　二宫和也是他没能参透的谜，也是他最熟悉的题。那些毫不掩饰的撩拨，若有若无的告白，樱井翔能看见，却感受不到这背后是什么。

　　是不允许自己被拒绝的自尊心，是不愿意自己被忽略的独占欲，或者是真真正正却不愿说出口的喜欢或爱，樱井翔找不到半点判断的依据。

　　可能只有二宫和也当初的那句话能代表些什么。

　　“我就这个样子了，没必要去祸害别人。”

　　在樱井翔面前将这句话说出口的十多年前与十多年后，二宫和也始终没有交往过任何人。

 

 

　　【6】

 

　　二宫和也是极具耐心的猎手。以前长达三月的追捕中他冷静到让同事惊叹，曾经不眠不休的审讯中扛不住的从来不是他。长久的时间里，二宫和也以为自己已经不会再失去已经深入骨髓的清醒，包括面对十九年前的凶手。

　　可到底他还是没能清醒得足够彻底。

　　请过年假之后他的时间变得富余，而这唯一的意义就是让他有更多时间去跟踪木下。一从警视厅出来，他直接去了木下工作的医院。坐在候诊区和来来往往的病人还有病人家属挨在一起，视线从来没离开过木下坐诊的诊室。

　　二宫和也的刻意行为当天就被木下发现，但木下没做任何事，一切如常。一直到二宫和也常驻医院的第五天，木下才站到了二宫和也面前。以请二宫警官吃饭的名义，木下把他带到了医院食堂。

　　“二宫警官这几天都来我们医院，还一直在我的科室附近，是有什么公务么？”木下依然是那种让人挑不出毛病的有礼姿态，“需要我们提供什么帮助么？”

　　“私事而已。”二宫和也调整着自己的表情，“找一个杀人凶手。”

　　“这怎么会是私事。”木下的惊讶恰到好处，“这可是命案。”

　　“很多年前的案子了，也一直找不到证据。虽然已经废除了追诉期，但也还是不能定罪。”二宫和也笑笑，眼神里透着说不出的复杂，“凶手最近又在犯案，也还是没线索去查。”

　　“怎么会有这种事。”木下的神情带着些控诉，“线索怎么会没有？还有定罪，我们国家的法律什么时候这么严谨了。”

　　二宫和也侧过头，木下的眼睛里似乎有着得意。

　　“现场不是被清理就是被破坏，直接证据不存在。”二宫和也冷笑，“律师和检察官这种东西，不就是在不该起作用的时候特别较真么。”

　　“话虽然这么说，但程序正义还是必要的。毕竟谁也不能保证事实是什么样子，总不能冤枉无辜者。偶尔有那么一两个漏网之鱼，只要再犯，也还是有机会能抓进去的。”

　　停下手里拨弄米饭的筷子，二宫和也缓缓扭过头，正对上木下的眼睛。

　　木下脸上的感慨毫无破绽，只有嘴角微小的弧度和眼睛里闪烁的兴奋是那么违和。

　　沉默的对视持续了半分钟，二宫和也的眼神越来越冷。

 

　　然后二宫和也突然笑了。

　　“凶手的确没有留下物证，现在也没办法抓人上诉。”二宫和也的声音里带着难言的诡谲，“但我看到过凶手，我看到了他的侧脸和背影，在他带走我姐姐的时候。”

　　不待看清木下的反应，二宫和也夹起菜往自己的嘴里送。

　　“我家每天都在吵架，吵到后面也没家了。我现在做梦还能梦到我姐姐的尸体，不，应该说是尸骨。”咀嚼的同时没停下说话，二宫和也不紧不慢，“当警察没别的好处，就是知道很多事，认识很多人，关键时候知道怎么保护自己。”

　　放下筷子，二宫和也看向有些僵硬的木下，毫不掩饰自己的恶意。

　　“让这种人多活一天甚至一分钟，我都觉得自己是在犯罪。”

　　端起餐盘，二宫和也用余光看到了木下脸上瞬间的不屑。

　　“感谢招待，我先走了。”

 

 

　　【7】

 

　　「7」

　　二宫和也发来只有这一个数字的信息。

　　

　　每个数字所对应的地点樱井翔早已烂熟于心，但他开车之前还是调出了手机里的备忘录又确认了一次。看到和记忆里分毫不差的文字，樱井翔戴上了耳机。

　　一只耳机连接着7号地点的窃听器，另一只耳机接收的信号源在二宫和也身上。

　　在车上坐了大半个晚上，樱井翔的脚有些酸胀。但这个时候他没时间去管这个，他的注意力全部在耳机里。

　　右耳里很安静，间或有一些细碎的杂音。对于长期无人光顾的废弃仓库，现在又是过了十二点的深夜，这种声音不奇怪。左耳里最清晰的声音是呼吸声和脚步声。

　　右耳听到脚步声的时候，樱井翔刚刚把车开出地下停车场。

 

　　脚步声有两个，第一个脚步声比较沉重，很快就没了声。第二个脚步声不紧不慢，比第一个脚步声出现得要晚半分钟左右。第二个脚步声逐渐放慢，然后变轻，在耳机里几乎听不见。

　　左耳里的呼吸声消失到几乎没有，只听得得见似乎是衣物摩擦的声响。

　　右耳夹杂着细碎杂音的安静持续了没多久，左耳里骤然传来一声闷响。几声闷响和痛呼之后，粗重的喘息声变得清晰起来。

　　“疼吗？”二宫和也的声音低沉，“疼吗？”

　　另一个陌生的声音在抽气。

　　“性侵犯和性虐待是不可能了，看到你这种人我恶心。虐杀还是可以的，你说全身上下的骨头都断掉、碎掉是什么感觉呢，医生。”

 

　　伴随着一声声沉闷的响声，樱井翔捏紧了方向盘。

　　二宫和也对他说完木下在警视厅的言行之后，樱井翔几乎也能确定木下就是当初915案的凶手，或者和大田案也有关系。

　　二宫和也是915案的受害人家属在警视厅不算秘密，是那种不会刻意提起也不会刻意隐瞒的事实，相叶雅纪在东高院也是同样的情况。而他们五个人的私人关系亲近也是各自的同事都知道的事情。如果只是当初强奸的案子，木下在知道相叶雅纪查了卷宗之后不会刻意到警视厅说那么一通话，相叶雅纪更不会突然被安排繁琐的工作。

　　对木下的调查所刻画出的人，是一个标准的好人。不拒绝别人，不怎么发脾气，什么事都能做好，有冲突就息事宁人。除了那次强奸案，没人会把他和犯罪挂钩。这样的一个人为什么要一直关注自己的卷宗？为什么关注与查自己的卷宗的人关系近的人？为什么要到警视厅刑事搜查一课的理事官面前说那种能让他们这些受害者家属有特定解读的话？

　　也许是他们追逐了太久，他们能想到的最合理的答案就是木下是915案的凶手。

　　作案时间、作案动机乃至作案手法，他们都有清楚的推断，木下的行为轨迹也能侧面印证他们的推测。唯一的问题就在于，他们没有证据。

　　所以二宫和也对他说，让木下再杀一次人好了。

　　从要让木下发现的跟踪开始，到暗示木下准备不顾后果地进行法外制裁，再通过警视厅的同事透露行踪不定反常休假和购置长棍，二宫和也准备用这一系列的行为告诉木下，他准备杀了木下。

　　正常人面对这样的威胁会选择报警，他们刻画出来的木下也是如此。木下有个警视厅警察大学的父亲、在法院的堂姐，不会顾忌二宫和也这个警视正。

　　如果木下选择了过激手段，只能证明木下就是当年的凶手。

 

 

　　【8】

 

　　“他不是一个仅仅这样就会被逼到动手的凶手，”樱井翔并不认同二宫和也的想法，“你别忘了那些现场，也别忘了我们的犯罪画像。”

　　“……我看到过他。”

　　“什么？”

　　“他带走我姐姐的时候，我看到过他。虽然过了很多年我已经忘了那个人的长相，但凶手不知道。”

　　二宫和也说话这句话的时候，他没去看樱井翔的脸。

　　他不敢。

　　“我不确定我看到的是不是凶手，也不确定那个人是不是木下，但我可以用这个来试探。只要他是，他就会选择杀了我。”

　　维系他们五个人的东西有什么呢？到了今天已经不再仅仅是当初的痛苦和仇恨，但那种能够感同身受的折磨无疑是始终存在且无比重要的部分。

　　只是二宫和也知道自己的感受和另外四个人不一样。

　　他在学校发高烧，姐姐来接他放学，回家途中他四肢乏力走不动路只能在偏僻的小公园暂时休息。就在这个时候，他亲眼看见自己的姐姐被捂住口鼻弄晕，再被拖走。躺在长椅上的他连睁开眼睛都困难，再怎么拼命也只是张开一条细细的小缝，模模糊糊地看着那成为他永远的噩梦的一切，却什么也做不了。

　　这也许也是他的家走向崩溃的原因吧。

　　知道这件事的人不多，除了他的父母就只有警方。二宫和也没把这件事告诉另外的四个人，也许是怯懦也许是不安，他不想这事儿被他们知道。

 

　　骤然袭来的疼痛让二宫和也从回忆里抽离。

　　没等他反应，木下拔出插进他左腹的刀，捅进了他的右腹。

　　木下拔出刀，二宫和也跌坐于地面。

　　“忍不住了？不装了？”二宫和也捂着流血的伤口，“准备杀我灭口？”

　　“这是正当防卫。”木下的肋骨被二宫和也用棒球棍敲断了好几根，背部腿部手臂也挨了不知道多少下重击。

　　“你不敢杀我，我敢杀你。”二宫和也还没笑出来就牵动了伤口，疼得龇牙，“你没时间清理现场处理证据，你身上的伤也不致命。”

　　他和樱井翔花了几个通宵划定出木下会选择的行凶地点，反复确认人体什么地方遭到什么样的打击会是什么结果。

　　他不在意能不能逼问出结果，他只想让木下杀了他。只要杀了他，二宫和也自信能留下足以让木下定罪的证据。

　　让木下定罪是他无论如何都要做到的事情，唯一的底线也许就是不牵连无辜的人。他从来不用违法手段解决问题，这次对木下的殴打是唯一一次例外。

　　他终究没有自己认为的那么理智。

　　殴打这件事本身他无法从中得到快感，甚至得不到短暂的轻松。

 

　　“你东高院的朋友有没有告诉过你，这三十年来一共判过多少次杀人案，又判过几次死刑？”木下握着水果刀站在二宫和也面前，“你敢来找我不也是因为杀了我不会被判死刑？哦，还有你的那些朋友。”

　　木下在二宫和也面前蹲下。

　　“毁尸灭迹我还是很擅长的，你说你的同事能不能找到线索呢？”

　　二宫和也一脚踢在木下的膝盖上。

　　“你哪来的自信能杀我？”

　　“你已经三年没自己动手了，还常常往医院跑，谁都知道你浑身都是毛病。”被踢倒的木下伸手去捡水果刀，“我这刀上也不是什么都没抹。”

　　“怎么到我这，杀人手法变得这么粗糙。”二宫和也单手撑地，感觉有点晕。

　　“是你急着找死。”木下的声音有些沙哑，“我该拿你的什么东西做纪念呢？”

　　“纪念？”

　　“一般都是头发，遇到顺眼的加点别的。”木下一步一步走近二宫和也，“你这么特别的，当然不能只留头发。”

 

　　疼痛和失血对他来说是常态，而眩晕让他没有办法有效的躲避和回击，身上又挨了几刀。

　　彻底昏迷之前，二宫和也莫名想起的是樱井翔给他擦头发的那个晚上。

　　那是他怎么都忘不掉的东西。

 

 

　　【9】

 

　　木下最后的判刑是无期。

　　根据耳机里听到的对话，IPS因为木下袭警的事进家搜查的时候，樱井翔告诉生田注意找保存好的头发和一些私人物品。鉴定结果一出来，木下是大田抛尸案凶手的事实也确定了下来。

　　找到的头发能对比上的都是大田抛尸案到受害者，没有任何证据能将木下和915案联系在一起。至于是一开始出于小心没有留存头发，还是在因强奸案入狱前把它销毁了，樱井翔不知道，也不想知道。

　　不得不说，二宫和也这种剑走偏锋的做法能够成功，很大程度上是因为木下在出狱后的不如意。

　　从家里到邻里，从朋友到同事，人人都知道他的犯罪过往。上诉之前松本润说，当年的强奸案受害者是前来就诊的女病人的孩子，木下的动机可以概括成被女病人挑衅了自尊心。

　　樱井翔立刻想到二宫和也说过的，木下什么都好，却因为外貌而一直在吃亏。也许是扭曲的自尊心和满足感催生了他的犯罪，也许是出狱后的落差让他不甘心，但这些都不重要了。

　　木下要进的那间监狱的狱警，有一位也是915案的被害者家属。

　　从此以后，木下的一切与他们再无瓜葛，过去的一切也不再是他们的枷锁。

　　这就够了。

 

　　这天是二宫和也出院的日子。

　　“恭喜你，被停职了。”

　　樱井翔站在病床边，看着二宫和也从SWITCH的屏幕上抬起头。

　　“没革职？”二宫和也眨眨眼，“不正常。”

　　“你的老师和前辈们坚决不允许你被革职。”那群人对二宫和也的溺爱真的没话说，“休息半年，然后继续当你的理事官。”

　　“想休息，想休长假。”二宫和也皱皱鼻子。

　　“回家慢慢休息。”樱井翔笑笑，“找个时间，去一趟我家吧。”

　　“呦，大少爷，怎么了？”

　　“正式介绍你给我家里人认识。”

　　二宫和也的眼睛眯了起来。

　　“正式介绍？”

　　“男朋友，同性爱人。”樱井翔放在白大褂兜里的手握成拳，“不是么？”

　　“……突然说这个？”二宫和也放下手里的SWITCH。

　　“突然吗？”

　　“当然。”

　　“这个不重要啊。”

　　樱井翔偏过头，眼神一直看着二宫和也。

　　宽松的病号服穿在二宫和也身上显得空空荡荡，那张只要没有表情就显得冷淡的精致面孔对着他，眼神说不出是复杂还是犹豫。

　　“为什么每天买那些吃的？”

　　二宫和也突然问。

　　“……你不喜欢？”

　　这些年有机会路过医院的话，二宫和也总是会先问樱井翔在不在，然后给他带来不重样的各种吃食。而二宫和也每次结束案子，樱井翔回公寓的时候也会捎上二宫和也喜欢的那几家店的东西。

　　“你是怎么记住的？”二宫和也的手指捏着被角。

　　“就记住了呀。”

　　樱井翔倒是没想过二宫和也会发现这个。

　　这三个月他给二宫和也带食物的顺序和二宫和也给他带食物的顺序是一样的，他以为这些细节二宫和也早就忘了。

　　二宫和也抿着嘴唇一言不发。

　　长久的沉默和对视让气氛变得莫名而古怪，樱井翔不开口，只等着二宫和也会出什么样的答案。而就在二宫和也准备说话的时候，病房门被推开。

 

　　“走了走了！”相叶雅纪推着轮椅进来。

　　“怎么还没打包好？”松本润瞅着和平时没什么区别的病房。

　　“我没力气。”二宫和也看了一眼樱井翔。

　　“那我先去办手续。”大野智猫着背走出病房。

　　转去替二宫和也收拾衣服之前，樱井翔看到了二宫和也嘴角的微笑，还有看着他的眼神。

　　那双浅色的眼瞳似乎在闪闪发亮。

 

　　初春的阳光透过玻璃窗照进病房，樱井翔低下头掩饰唇角的笑意。

　　还有什么不明白的呢？

　　这样的答案，再好不过。

 

 

　　【0】

　　

　　我们之间不需要证明什么。

　　因为这从来不是能够被证明的东西。

　　

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　  
> 　　【END】  
> 　　————————  
> 　　  
> 　　死活写不出自己的脑洞里SN之间那种互相熟悉又猜不彻底、彼此纠缠试探又舍不得分离的感觉。  
> 　　我的CP真好磕，奈何我的脑洞比不上真人之间的万分之一，奈何动笔的是个写不出脑洞的万分之一的文字废[嚎啕大哭]  
> 　　


End file.
